Ideal Type
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Bagaimana dengan tipe ideal? Kau punya?/ Aku suka yang polos-polos. Innocent dan pure. Manis/ Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Melihat bagaimana Yesung yang berusaha memberi 'sinyal' kepada Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak menyadari maksud ucapan Yesung yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya./ Kim Ryeowook, aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku? yewook/BL/drabble/DLDR!


~Ideal Type~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Bagaimana dengan tipe ideal? Kau punya?/ Aku suka yang polos-polos. Innocent dan pure. Manis/ Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Melihat bagaimana Yesung yang berusaha memberi 'sinyal' kepada Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak menyadari maksud ucapan Yesung yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya./ Kim Ryeowook, aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sore yang tenang dinikmati ketiga orang sahabat itu, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae. Ketiganya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol santai, ditemani segelas minuman hangat buatan Ryeowook yang cocok dinikmati di udara dingin hari itu.

Ketiganya hanya terdiam. Tampaknya satu jam lebih bercengkrama membuat mereka kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Yesung hanya bersandar nyaman di kursinya, dengan pikiran melayang sementara Hyukjae memainkan ponselnya dan Ryeowook mengaduk-aduk minumannya dalam diam.

Ryeowook melirik Hyukjae yang tak dapat berhenti tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya itu. Ia mengernyit. "Kenapa senang sekali, hyung?" tanyanya penasaran, mencoba mengintip ponsel Hyukjae namun pria bertubuh kurus itu menghindar dan dengan cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kilahnya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Palingan cuma sms-an dengan Donghae.." gumam Yesung.

"Sudah berapa lama, sih hyung pacaran dengan Donghae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae terdiam berpikir.

"Bulan depan akan genap setahun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau punya pacar?" pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Yesung mendelik, memerhatikan Ryeowook seksama.

"Hmm..bagaimana, ya.." gumam pria manis itu

"Kau sudah ada yang disukai?" tanya Hyukjae lagi

"Entahlah.." gumam Ryeowook ambigu, membuat Yesung gemas sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan tipe ideal? Kau punya?" kali ini Yesung angkat bicara. Ryeowook terdiam berpikir.

"Tidak ada tipe yang spesifik. Asal dia bisa membuatku nyaman. Bisa mengurusku dengan baik kalau yeoja, dan harus bisa menjagaku hingga aku merasa aman kalau dia namja." gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung terdiam. Apa aku sudah masuk kategori itu, ya?batinnya.

"Kalau fisiknya tidak ada kriteria khusus, begitu?" Yesung melanjutkan interogasinya, membuat Hyukjae mendelik.

Jelas sekali kelihatan kau suka dengannya, hyung!batinnya tertawa.

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Yesung melirik kesal. Dia kan sedang ingin cari tahu tipe ideal Ryeowook! Kenapa Hyukjae malah mengganggunya sih!

"Iya, nih jangan tanya aku terus dong!" Ryeowook mengiyakan.

Yesung kembali terdiam. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman tatkala pandangan matanya menerawang, seakan membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya senang.

"Aku suka yang polos-polos. Innocent dan pure. Manis. Yang semacam itulah!" ujarnya sambil curi pandang ke arah Ryeowook.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Melihat bagaimana Yesung yang berusaha memberi 'sinyal' kepada Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Pemuda manis itu hanya manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi begitu polos. Tidak menyadari maksud ucapan Yesung yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya.

Yah, bukankah kepolosannya itu yang termasuk dalam kategori tipe idealmu, Kim Jongwoon?

"Oh begitu.." gumam Ryeowook sembari mengangguk, membuat Yesung geram sendiri.

"Aku suka yang imut-imut. Entah itu imut saat beraegyo atau imut-imut yang alami. Lebih bagus lagi kalau orang itu bisa mengurusku dengan baik. Rajin, pandai memasak, tekun..." tambahnya lagi berusaha memancing Ryeowook. Sementara di sisi lain Hyukjae berusaha menahan gelak tawanya melihat respon Ryeowook yang begitu-begitu saja. oh Kim Ryeowook kau itu polos atau bodoh? Poor Yesung...

"Terus aku suka yang suaranya bagus. Dia harus pandai bernyanyi sepertiku. Tidak terlalu pandai dance juga tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga tidak begitu pandai.." ujar Yesung lagi.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tipe ideal hyung sulit sekali. Memangnya dimana bisa menemukan orang seperti itu?" gumam Ryeowook lagi. Kali ini Hyukjae cekikikan di sudut meja.

"Ada, kok. Hyung sudah menemukannya. Benar-benar pas dengan tipe idealku!" Yesung tersenyum begitu lebar. Membuat Ryeowook terbelalak kagum mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Apa hyung sudah menyatakan perasaan hyung padanya?!" serunya, menatap Yesung penasaran

"Belum, sih. Habisnya orang itu seperti tidak sadar kalau selama ini hyung punya perasaan khusus padanya. Bahwa hyung menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman atau dongsaeng.." keluh Yesung. Sementara itu Hyukjae diam-diam menatapnya simpatik. Sambil tertawa geli tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu hyung harus coba menyatakannya! Siapa tahu orang itu juga punya perasaan yang sama!" ujar Ryeowook penuh semangat

"Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya. Sementara Hyukjae diam-diam mendengarkan, dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Iya!" Ryeowook mengangguk

"Kalau begitu baiklah.." Yesung berdehem pelan. Hyukjae terbelalak.

Apa dia serius?! Mau menyatakan perasaannya disini? Di depan Hyukjae? Sekarang juga?!

"Kim Ryeowook, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu! Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ia terlihat begitu serius, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sendiri sampai heran karena baru kali ini melihat Yesung seserius itu.

"Eh?!" Ryeowook terkaget-kaget. Wajah manisnya berubah semerah kepiting rebus, membuat Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga ekspresi kaget dan bingungnya Ryeowook itu! Rasanya Hyukjae ingin memotret wajah Ryeowook saat ini dan menguploadnya di twitter. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi fans begitu melihatnya.

Hyukjae terdiam saat menyadari tatapan Ryeowook ke arahnya, seakan memohon meminta pertolongan karena tidak sanggup harus terjebak di situasi secanggung dan sememalukan ini (bagi Ryeowook).

"Ups! Donghae meneleponku mengajak bertemu! Sudah dulu ya semuanya!" Hyukjae terkekeh sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang bahkan tidak berdering sama sekali itu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook berdua saja.

"Hyuuung!" pekik Ryeowook tak rela

"Ryeowook-ah, lihat kesini. Hyung sedang serius!" dengan cepat Yesung meraih wajah Ryeowook agar menatapnya. Ryeowook hanya terdiam malu. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk.

Astaga ia tidak menyangka! Masa sih?! Yesung sedang menembaknya? Yesung naksir dia?!

Jadi tipe ideal yang Yesung sebutkan tadi itu...

"Aku.."

"Ya?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh harap, mengucap sederet kalimat doa dalam hati.

"Aku ma.." gumam Ryeowook begitu pelan

"Ya?" Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya, begitu penasaran dan begitu deg-degan.

"Aku malu!"

_Srakk! Brakk!_

Akan tetapi, bukannya menjawab pernyataan Yesung, Ryeowook melesat pergi kemudian mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Menggantungkan Yesung begitu saja.

"Kacau..." Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Menghela napas panjang.

Yah, selalu ada lain kali. Lagipula Ryeowook tidak akan kemana-mana. Yesung bisa mencoba lagi kapan-kapan.

Selamat Berjuang, Yesung!

-fin?-

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fic ini dibuat pas teringat tipe idealnya Yesung, yang btw JELAS BANGET itu ciri2 yang disebutin doi mirip Wook XD

Innocent, Pure, imut2 dsb yang dia bilang itu kan Wook banget xD

akhir2 ini dia juga pernah bilang dia suka tipe yg elegan. apa mungkin Wook keliatan elegan ya di mata dia? kkkkkk

awalnya buat karakter orang ketiga (?) disini mau pake Kyu, tapi berhubung Hyuk itu President of Yewook Shipper jadi saya pake Hyuk aja :D

okedeh buat yang udah baca, terutama buat yang nyempetin review,

gomawo!


End file.
